


Trip To Romania

by Freya1970



Series: The Out Of Towners [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Subspecies
Genre: Alternate Universe, Can't Stand You But I Like You, Doppelganger, Embedded Video, F/M, Fan Vid, Johnny Cab, Magic Carpet Ride-Remix, Out of Towners Parody, Romance?, Severus Snape Lives, Trancers V: Jack of Swords, Underworld Werewolves, flying car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizards never die--they are just--metaphysically inconvenienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip To Romania

Merlin returns Severus Snape to life. Several months later both Hermione Granger (nee Weasley) and Severus decide to join resources to travel to Romania where they've been both offered jobs at the Romanian School Of Magic. Since portkey's are forbidden to use to go to Romania, Hermione and Severus go in one of Arthur's new flying taxis that includes a robotic driver 'Johnny'. But 'Johnny' is still not a work of perfection and takes the two on a harrowing ride through the sky, but they are still able to make Romania by nightfall. However, for no reason at all, their cab crashes...loses Severus's luggage, while beggars pilfer the remains. Sadly, Hermione and Severus have a falling out over cab fair, and a young boy steals Severus last valuable piece of luggage. This 'angers' Johnny and the two are forced walk and find the Romania school of Magic as it is unplottable.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.  
Johnny Cab is from the 1990 movie Total Recall  
Merlin from Trancers 5: Jack of Swords (I've always loved that line) of Full Moon Entertainment  
Some sound bites are from the film Galaxy Quest  
  
Magic Carpet Ride: Stephen Wolfe (though its actually a remix)


End file.
